


The salamanders mate

by sakuatsu_shipper



Series: Be with you [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bottom Gray Fullbuster, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Top Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_shipper/pseuds/sakuatsu_shipper
Summary: Gray is Natsu's mate. They both like each other but won't admit it. What happens one day when Gray trips and accidentally kisses the person he lands on?
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Be with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The salamanders mate

It was a normal day in the guild. Natsu and Gray were arguing as usual. Gajeel and Levy were doing things couples do. Happy was munching on food. The guild members were watching the fight between the two boys already used to it by now. Well it was like that until Erza walked in and saw them arguing. She immediately yelled "guys now is not the time for fighting like children."  
Natsu and Gray jumped. They immediately apologized and Erza just nodded. Juvia ran up to gray and started shouting about how cool he was. Gray just looked like he was weirded out though. She let go of him and then he quickly walked away. On the way Mira said "gray your clothes." Laughing as he shouts "crap!" Just then Lucy walks in. Happy runs to her when he sees her and excitedly jumps up and down as he tells her about the latest thing Natsu did that was dumb. Gray smiles to himself as he walks to the bar to get a drink. As he's walking he trips. He braces himself for impact and it happens. But turns out when he tripped he accidentally knocked over Natsu as well. And they ended up landing in an awkward position. Natsu was on top of Gray and he had landed where he was almost laying over him. And their lips were touching. Their eyes widened as the quickly sat up. Gray was the shade of a tomato as he apologized profusely to Natsu. Natsu was the same shade or maybe even darker as he nervously said it was fine. They trailed off staring at each other thinking about how soft the others lips were. Suddenly Gray felt a pair of lips on his own. They were softer than silk, and they were pleasantly warm. Natsu's arms slide around Grays waist as he wraps his arms around his neck. Natsu breaks the kiss when they need to breathe and they were both lightly blushing. The guild was silent until master suddenly exclaims "Ha I won the bet! I told you guys they liked each other!"  
The boys blush as natsu leans in and whispers "I love you Gray Fullbuster."  
"And I love you Natsu Dragneel."  
They sealed the moment with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first post on here! I know it's probably terrible but I tried and I want to become better. I do have some ideas for stories coming up!


End file.
